Sky Dragon of Flame
The first installation in the Sky Dragon Biweekly Dungeon series! You can acquire , a high-damage ATK dragon. It's stronger than in the difficult late-game dungeons. attacks every round. Since there are no Heart Orbs, there are two strategies: either kill it quick before it kills you, or wear it down with an auto-healer. ---- All enemies are fire type in this dungeon, so water-type team members will make it easier to clear mobs. }} Monster Data |leaderSkill= |overall=4 |comments=Dragon that specializes in ATK (highest in the game), but weak in other areas. Main skill is okay for clearing trash mobs, but impotent against high-defense bosses. Leader skill is not very useful due to many similar skills. }} |leaderSkill=0 |overall=3.5 |comments=Phoenix has a special orb-enhancing skill that can further increase fire type burst damage. RCV is also unusually high among fire types, but keep in mind its HP is fairly low. }} 100% Drop.}} 40% Drop.}} |} 5% Drop.}} |} 2% Drop.}} |} Sample Strategy This dungeon has no Heart Orbs for recovery, so you must pay attention to health. It's best to not use too many low-HP monsters (like Devils). Below are some sample recommended monsters. (Not including 4x ATK team setups) Recommended strategy: *'4x Mono-color team + .' Use two same-type 2x ATK leaders, plus for orb-changing recovery (preferably max-skill). Water type is most ideal for this team since the dungeon is all fire, and is water type as well. This team has enough power output to clear out mobs easily, but you must work fast. This method is best for Expert/Int difficulty. Master rank is likely to get wiped due to the boss having too much HP to take down in time. *'50% resist + healer stall team.' Use , , , or as leader to reduce damage by half, then add an auto-healer such as . This team will greatly increase your survivability, though it's lacking in damage output. Ideally other team members should be water type to increase damage. This method is suited for all difficulties, and won't have much trouble with Master rank. *'75% resist team.' If you don't have good healer leaders, you could use a combination of , , , or as leader/helpers for a combined 75% damage resist. Use for recovery, then bring three other strong attackers. Ideally you should bring water orb-changers like or to ensure damage output. This method is more suited for Master difficulty; not recommended for Expert/Int if you have the other team types because it takes more time. Other options: * and can provide some margin for error, as well as stalling attacks from the boss while you attack or recover. * Water teams can bring or as subs. Their quick heal skills can help recover in a pinch. * Dark teams can use and to greatly reduce the boss's HP. * You could use monsters with defense skills, like Golems or Keepers, to mitigate damage in a tough spot. * If you can't get or , you can substitute or for healing. However their skills are not very handy; keep in mind the cooldown time. Category:Biweekly Dungeon